In The Next Room
by GirlYouAreBeautiful
Summary: Was only going to be one story but I've had more inspiration, so now its a collection of song-fics. Not sure if it's really 'm' or not but I figure it's better to 'round up' for this instead of 'rounding down.' Better idea of what is going on inside.
1. In the Next Room

**Song: In the Next Room  
**

**Artist: Neon Trees  
**

**Short Description: Lissa wonders about Rose and if she feels the same way Lissa does.**

* * *

**~Lissa POV~**

I faked a yawn, and stretched as I stood up from the chair I was sitting in. "I'm kinda tired, and I have to get up early for a meeting tomorrow, so I'm gonna go to bed." I explained to whoever was listening, which I expected was no one.

Christian was trying to beat Rose at every video game we had, and failing, and Dimitri was very much absorbed into a new western book Rose got him last week. "Night Babe" Christian says, not paying much attention.

"Nighty night Sparky!" Rose says and then there is a explosion on screen. Christian throws his controller on the floor, crosses his arms on his chest and says something about cheating. "Night sweets, love ya." Rose says turning her head to look at me over her shoulder, smiling.

_There you go messin' with my mind_

"Love you too." I say smiling and then walking away to my room. I changed into my pj's and then laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_I am usually better when I lie_

That smile was so happy and sweet. It could have been because she just beet Christian, but that is impossible. It had to have been just for me.

_There I go stuck inside a shell_

_And you're living on the other side, a lovers carousel_

She does feel it doesn't she... Of course she does because she is obviously playing a game with me...

_If you only knew_

Is there a way I can possibly tell her? But I'm sure it's not just me, she has to feel this too. I could then hear a faint conversation from the living room, "That's enough ass whooping for now Sparky, I'm kinda tired too. You should practice so next time it might make it a little more challenging for me." I hear Rose say. Then there was a high pitch sequel and I heard, "My legs work you know!" From a laughing Rose. Dimitri must have picked her up, he does that a lot when he wants Rose... Then there was laughing and footsteps coming down the hall, and go into the room next to mine.

We were currently having a big house built for all of us, but it wouldn't be done until next month. So for now we were staying in a medium sized apartment towards the center of Court. An apartment with only two bedrooms right next to each other, with thin walls...

_Ohh, I lose control_

_When I hear your body move_

_Through the walls in the next room_

Pretty much every night I could hear them in there, and I just could not stand it.

_Ohh, I lose control_

_When I hear your body move_

_And I'm dying to break through to the next room_

It's times like this my hatred for Dimitri really shone bright. How could she do this... Let him do that, when I love her more! I can't have her because of him.

_You make love to everything you touch_

_It's a natural reaction, it's a sexual attraction_

It's like she rubbing it in my face, how she's having sex with everyone but me! Okay so not everyone, just Dimitri, but still it's pretty much every single night and they go at it like horny teenage rabbits!

_You play me like I am made of strings_

_I'm the violin, a melody, I want your lips to sing_

She always so nice to me, so sweet, like she really loves me. Not that 'Oh I luverz mah BFF!' shit. No, like pure,true love. How many time I wish I could be the one that kisses her everyday whenever I want.

_If you only knew_

_How hard it is to handle_

_How bad I want this scandal_

How does she not realize how much she affects me! I wouldn't care what anyone says if she would be mine. Nothing, not that we are both girls, or that I'm a Moroi and she's a Dhampir or even that I'm the queen. Nothing.

_Ohh, I lose control when I hear your body move_

_Through the walls in the next room_

I can hear them, all the screams, the moans, the various commands to each other... Everything. And I hate it.

_Ohh, I lose control when I hear your body move_

_And I'm dying to break through to the next room_

_Ohh, to the next room, ohh_

Why couldn't have she picked me, it really pisses me off that she picked that Strigoi wanna-be over me. And it kills me that I can't be that one bringing her that pleasure, making her scream at the top of her lungs in pure bliss.

_Tell me 'my world revolves around you'_

Why can't she just admit she loves me as much and in the same way that I love her.

_Tell me 'oh I can't live without you'_

Just admit that I am the reason she wakes up every morning and keeps going through the day.

_Tell me 'you're losing sleep tonight'_

That even after they are done, that she lays there wondering what it would be like with me.

_Cuz I'll tell you straight I'll never wait_

_I won't take no no no no no no no no_

_Oh I won't take no no no_

Because I know her, and I know how she thinks. I know we share the same thoughts, she's just scared to admit them, afraid I don't love her the same way. But that's wrong, absolutely wrong. And I will continue to wait until she's ready to admit them, because she isn't getting away from me.

_Oh I lose control when I hear your body move_

_When I hear your body move_

They are still making an ungodly amount of noise, how long are they going to do this to me. Torture me like this, make me suffer.

_Ohh, my heart you stole every time your body moves_

_I'm just dying to break through to the next room_

Why, oh, why can't she pick me! Even if she's only willing to admit her feelings for one night. I would be so happy if I even got one night, as long as I never had to listen to them at it again.

_I lose control, my heart you stole_

I've been in love with her for years and years. How has she not noticed it, noticed me!

_To the next room_

_I lose control_

Just then Christian came into the room. "Thought you were going to sleep, babe." He says noticing I'm still awake. With a look of annoyance on my face I nod my head towards the wretched wall. "Think it's to late to get their room soundproofed?" He shakes his head and laughs as he crawls into bed. "It's never to late." I smile and snuggle up to him. This will have to work for now.

* * *

I feel the need to add this (even if it should be at the top...) I don't in anyway own VA the lovely Richelle Mead does nor do I own the song In the Next Room that belongs to Neon trees.

So I wrote this at like 12 12:30 in the morning so I am sorry for any mistakes, or if it's just udderly terrible. But I do hope you like it and feel free to tell me what you think. The story just kind of popped in my head when I was folding laundry and the song was playing. I was thinking 'hmm this could be pretty good' Except of course I'm not a big fan of my own writing because I feel I don't put enough details or don't expand enough... I go off on tangents sometimes, so sorry about that... Like I said tell me what you thought (it's terrible isn't it?(I'm so hard on myself...))


	2. Sweeter

**Song: Sweeter**

**Artist: Gavin Degraw  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either the song or the book series I probably wouldn't be on this site...  
**

* * *

**~Adrian POV~**

So I finally decided to leave my apartment for coffee. When the worst thing could happen, THEY walk in, arm-in-arm laughing about something. Of course, it's the first time this week I could have been bothered to leave for anything, in this case breakfast, and they just have to show up! A few minutes later and another girl joins them at their table.

_You_

_You don't know how lucky you are_

_Hanging with that girl on your arm_

He may think he does, but he doesn't even realize what a lucky SOB he is. After everything hes done to her, put her through; and she still picked him!

_But soon enough I'm taking my shot_

_Bang!_

The brown haired beauty looks towards me, says something to the other two and starts walking towards me. "Save it, I don't wanna talk about it." I tell her before she can say anything. "Then what wold you like to talk about?" She asks sitting down across from me. "Us." I state simply.

_Once I get 'em locked in my sight_

_Doesn't mean I wasn't alright_

"I want you, and I'm not gonna let anything stop me. not even HIM." I restate. The brown haired beauty gives me a slight glare. "Don't act like calling Dimitri 'him' will make you feel any better." "Alright I admit I could be overreacting a tiny bit, but hell I can't help it after what happened." I say getting a little upset towards the end.

_I'm just seeing something I like_

_Woo hoo_

"I can't control it, I like what I see right now" Smirking at her. "Can't you be serious? I'm trying to help you with this." She says getting frustrated at me. "Have you ever thought that maybe I really don't want help?" I ask frustratedly. "Then tell me what you what your thinking, what you really want." She says all joking gone from her voice.

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

"For once, I wanna be the one that's happy, the one people are envious of, for a good reason, not something stupid like money or fame, but something like true love. And right now don't think I'm not below trying to take it from someone else. I think about how it would be easier if I was someone else."

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar's_

_Sweeter_

"And I hate that I can't have what I really want, because of HIM."

_You,_

_Went to school and found out you're dumb_

_Maybe you just had too much fun_

_Fell in love and think it's the one_

Okay, so SHE isn't one of the smartest people I know. Even in school she wasn't the best in her classes. That could have been all the parties she went to or making out with half the guys at the place, all though I have to admit the number of parties and guys greatly decreased after she came back. But she wasn't stupid when it came to people.

It hurts that she thinks the first guy she loves is her soul mate, I mean she really didn't give anyone else a chance. But I can't any of this to the brown haired beauty sitting across from me, she won't be happy.

_You're like an angel_

_Got me feeling like a devil_

"You know how pretty you look?" I ask before she has a chance to process everything I told her and respond. "Like an angel, so perfect and one of a kind. Which makes me feel terrible for trying to take you away. Not bad enough that I won't try though." I say smirking again. "I can't believe you." She mutters shaking her head.

_I wanna give you something_

_If you promise that you won't tell_

_Woo hoo_

"Come here" I say slightly leaning across the table and lowering my voice a little. A knowing gleam flashes in her eye as she looks at the table she at not to long ago. Seeing the two people talking to each other, not looking over here, she looks back at me leans the rest of the way across the table and we kiss. Not for too long, obviously we don't want HIM to see. "Don't tell people that just happened, or we'll be in huge trouble!" I say mischievously. "I'm not stupid you know." She states.

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

God I wish HE wasn't around so she could be mine. He would hate us if he knew what we were doing behind his back. Of course me more than her, but still! I just wanna run away with her and never look back.

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar's_

_Sweeter_

But it makes sense that his life is better than mine and that I can't have what I want because of him.

_I'ma recommend_

_You take that body to the other end_

_I really like you but I can't be friends_

_Not with these hands of mine_

"You should probably leave before HE gets suspicious" I tell her "You're probably right, I did say I just had to tell my friend something and I would only be here for a minute" She tells me, her eyes glinting with playfulness. "Well I suggest you get back over there fast, since I wasn't informed we were just friends." I say sneakily running my fingers up her arm "And I can't control these two sometimes." I add referring to my hands.

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar_

"Oh yeah you've warned me about that before." She says trying to hide a laugh. Can't HE just go back to where ever he came from and leave me and my brown haired beauty alone? Sometimes I wished we could switch lives, just so he could see what it was like for me. See how it wasn't nearly as nice of a life as everyone was seemed to convinced I had.

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar's_

_Sweeter._

"So I'll see you later?" I ask as she standing up. "But of course. As soon as I can get away, I'll be over." She tells me, giving me a brilliant smile. I smile, thinking about how she just made my day, as she goes back to the other table with her brother and Rose. God, what did I do before I met Viktoria?

* * *

Did I trick you? Or did you figure it out? I know It took me long enough to write another chapter, but it's one of those things where the timing has to be just right. like hearing a song at the right time and having a story fall together in your head, or even feeling like writing. But I do hope you liked this one, I enjoyed writing this because I like mysteries and being shocked at the ending because it wasn't what you thought. I think this is considered rambling... oh well tell me what you think about it, even if it was bad.


	3. Smile

**Song:**Smile

**Artist:**Uncle Kracker

**Disclaimer:**Sadly neither the song or the book series are under my possession. For if they were I'd be laying on a beach in Hawaii, not playing puppet-master with another's puppets on the internet.

**~D POV~**

* * *

_You´re better then the best_

_I´m lucky just to linger in your light_

"You can be so freaking cheesy sometimes, Comrade you know that." She says laughing a little bit. "Not even kidding you are the best woman ever. And I can't believe you would pick me, I must be the luckiest man alive." I tell her, enjoying her smile. She just shakes her head and smiles at me.

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow that´s right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Lets me know that it´s ok_

_Yeah it´s ok_

"I swear if you say I'm cooler then the other side of your pillow I'll hit you" She threatens me. "You wouldn't do that now would you? And you are cooler then the other side of **any** pillow. And you might not realize it but you help me with so many things, when you don't even mean to." I say meaning every word. She shakes her head at me in playful annoyance, and then rest her head on my shoulder.

_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

"Whenever get upset, all I ever have to do is see you and you seem to always make me happy again." I say looking her in the eyes. "You're really going to go along with the song arn't you?" I smile at her and nod my head "You can always make me smile, always. Yes, we've fallen out of bed a few times." When I said that a shocked look went across her face, as if she couldn't believe I said that, and she quickly looked around to see if anyone heard; which no one did. "You are one of the only people who I have sang in front of, besides my mom. I get dizzy whenever you flash that amazing heartbreaking smile. You also make my head spin with how you handle yourself around everyone. You don't just drive me crazy on Sundays you drive me crazy ever day." I tell her.

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

"Just wait, I will be the stupidest looking person dancing. Just like I was the other night." I warn her. "Oh god this should be funny, will I need a camera?" She asks laughing again. I ignore her question and continue. "When I'm with you I sometimes don't even remember how to breathe. I shine when you're around, you make me do everything the best I can. I know this sounds stupid but I practically buzz with excitement around you. And even someone saying your name can make me go wild."

_Even when you´re gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

"When you got shot, I thought I had lost you. Somehow you managed to pull through. you can not believe how incredibly happy I was when you woke up. Not everyone would have survived that." I say. "Aw, Comrade, go back to being corny, or I might get all teary-eyed! Now that you've had your fun..." She trails off, smiling again.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

"You, my fine sir, have an incredibly contagious, amazing smile, and it only takes a little smirk to make me smile. And, why yes we have fallen out of bed quite a bit, we really should stop that" She says smiling. "Even though I might not be that great at singing, I can't help it, you just make me want to sing sometimes. What makes me dizzy? Every time you kiss me, every single time, I almost fall over. My head, well my head has been spinning since I met you" Right as she says this I twirl her around. This makes her smile and laugh again before she continues. "And don't worry you drive me crazy all the time too, but you know makes me especially crazy is your obsession with the old west." She says teasing me.

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

"And because of how much I love you, you know I'll be doing the silliest dance ever with you in a few songs." After she says this I smile twirl her again and dip her low then bring her back up tight against my chest. She is laughing and smiling at me. "You are something else. I can't seem to remember how to breathe correctly when you give me that rare, oh so stunning smile of yours. I shine and do my best around you too, but I think you already figured that out. Oh that buzz of excitement you mentioned? No, it isn't ridiculous because I feel it too. No one even has to say your name, just anything that reminds me of you makes me go wild; oh so wild. So you make me smile so much more then I ever thought someone could ever smile." She finishes, looking up at me lovingly.

_Don´t know how I lived without you_

_'Cuz every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

"How did I ever think that I could not be with you, that being separate was the best thing for us?" I ask her, not really needing an answer. "Because when we are together, I know for a fact that you bring out the best in me, and I'm pretty sure I do the same to you." I say. "You act like a hopeless romantic sometimes, ever notice that?" She asks me. "Oh but, Roza, you know that this side only ever comes out for you" "I bet you tell all the ladies that huh?" She asks jokingly.

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

"Every time I see that smile, the one you only use around me where your eyes practically shine, I can't help but smile back at you. It makes me feel funny, in a silly way, I can't seem to breathe, my heart starts beating so fast I feel like it's buzzing, it drives me wild and I love that so much." She tells me, still smiling. "Good thing you said that, because it would have sounded insanely girly if it was me." I tell her.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

"We always smile around each other. I think we covered falling out of bed. We both sing badly with each other. We get dizzy, with spinning heads and drive the other crazy. Sounds like we were made for each other, don't you think." I say, smiling at her still.

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

"Oh don't forget, we dance very badly together, lose all knowledge of breathing, we shine, do our best, and buzz around spreading pollen. So, yes definitely made for each other." She says almost making me almost burst out laughing. If I did that then everyone would know we have been talking to each other during the entire song. "Think anyone over there watching can hear us?" She asks me. "No, but even if they could, do you really care?" "Not the slightest."

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Oh, you make me smile_

"Now please remind me, who exactly gave you free rein over the song for our first dance and why? Because they must have know something like this would happen." She asks as the song gets to the last few lines. I dip my head a little bit closer to her to answer. "My amazing, stunning, awe-inspiring wife, because she loves me." And then kiss her.

_Oh, you make me smile_

* * *

Well there I was trying to be a good little girl and do my A.P. U.S. History summer homework when this song started playing, and this story popped into my head. Needless to say the homework has been pushed back _**again**_ but I wrote a (hopefully) wonderful story. I really do appreciate the reviews, if only you could see my face when I check my email and see a message saying someone review my story, it's like a mini christmas for me. I also liked the song suggestion I got and I'll see if I can pull a good story out of it. So feel free to suggest some songs to me if you want. Oh and I thought this song would be insanely cute for a first dance at a wedding (doesn't it?) so that's what I made happen. I'm not sure if I really got the point that it was their wedding...oh well guess I'll know if anyone really ready this. Anywho review please! :)


End file.
